August Moon
by ivoryrose75
Summary: Sydney and Nigel on a hunt which couldn't bring the expected result.I dedicate it to Katy because her birthday on the corner. Happy Birthday Katy!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Relic Hunter, none of the characters are mine. I just let my fantasy fly and it brought out this little ficlet. Please don't reproduce any of it!_

**Writer's note: **_This is only a little challange between Katy and I. We was playing with the thought and that story came out of my mind. This is the first ficlet I post. Please let me know what you think._

**x x x x x **

**  
**

**_August Moon _**

It was a hot summer night. The Moon-disk shined the wonderful landscape clearly. Nigel was standing on the balcony of the five star hotel's honeymooners apartments he held a glass of red wine in his hand and a far-off look on his face. Cool summer breeze hugged around the young man and sea waves swing to the rocks which hit home affably and refreshing by night. Sydney and Nigel had been on another new relic hunt but it was different from their earlier ones because it hasn't seemed that risky at all. One of their acquaintances helped them to get in the elegant company like young honeymooners couple who have special interests in arts objects. This relic is a priceless piece was the crossbow of Artemis Greek Goddess of hunting and purity. Sydney was informed about this by and old co-worker who would want to save the piece of some eager private gatherer to get into the Athens Museum's ownership. They got an enourmous amount for the acquisition of the priceless piece form a secretly anonymus proponent and the whole thing looked like a simple deal, their only job were when the piece is on bid they had to call the highest price for it. They arrived today morning and it was after they had dinner the bid will start and it'll ends in midnight and the main dish would be the crossbow of Artemis. That's why Sydney and Nigel had to adapt themselves into the crowed. Midnight passed and there wasn't trace of the crossbow and they finished the bid. Sydney in the famous-flagrant company met some people who were interesting for her in different ways and she decided she'll stay a little bit longer.

Nigel had been tired of the whole day program, he felt tired except that the tip proved false because the bow couldn't turned up through the whole night. Nigel losen his tuxedo and untied the bow-tie and he let his thoughts fly away. Half past 1 am passed. Where is Sydney? He was sure he met with a newer Adonis again and she happily flirts and chats with him. What a beautiful nigh is it – he thought. If only they weren't in the middle of a relic hunt! Nigel thought he would use a mighty holiday. This night and the company of his beautiful boss were somehow incompatible for him in this moment with the fact they are only stay here because of a relic hunt. This night was telling a totally different story for the young Englishman. How lovely it would be if they had been here because of their own amusement – he wondered. His boss with her exotic beauty was pink of perfection for every man. Sydney's smile, the sparkling of her eyes captured him in the very first moment formed a gossamer cord in Nigel. She was the cause why he was getting up in the mornings and every minute he could spend with her made him happy. Although he'd done his best to hold back his feelings was afraid of come to Sydney's knowledge. He'd done everything to hide away his feelings from her. He couldn't endure Sydney's miss from his life. He sipped a gulp of the glass he held in his hand. He ordered the best age-group bottle of red wine for the bill of the apartments as it fits to a honeymooner's couple and he knew Sydney will be satisfied of his choice too.

Nigel closed his eyes. He was listening to the soft voices of the nature and he recalled the chocolate-coloured hair phenomena. The zaphire-blue satin dress hugged softly Sydney's perfect form. His breath stopped in the minute when his eyes cought sight of her. Her smile radiated and stars were shining in her eyes when she came to Nigel down the stairs.

"You look stunning Syd" – he said when his appreciative gaze enfilades her.

Syd flashed a thank you smile at him and she hooked on to him.

"You too look elegant tonight Nigel."

Sydney quietly stepped into the room. She filled the prepaired empty glass with wine while she watched his TA with a far-off look on his face.

She sipped a gulp. Excellent choise – she thought than she had taken her way towards Nigel.

She put her glass on the windowsill which was next to the balcony's door, than she had taken a step closer to Nigel and she spinned her slim and slighthly arms around his middle than she put her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear

"Thank you, Nigel." Than she kissed his cheek.

Nigel turned towards Sydney, the dark mandel-shaped eyes and the pair of hazel ones enwreathe each other for a long minute than Nigel had broken the silence in a little bit embarassed way

"What are you thanking me Sydney?"

"That you are here, with me" – she replied, than she storked away with her right hand a lock of his forehead which falled into his eye than she ran her fingers down on his face and kissed him on the other cheek.

Nigel's drawned her closer and he held her tight for several minutes and ran his fingers through on her long, shiny hair than he backed away a little bit their gazes enwreathe each other for several long moments.

"Syd, you know I will always be here for you" – he said than he smiled at her and sipped a gulp of his wine.

The stars in Sydney's eyes had shone brithly as she smiled back on him.

"Yes, I know Nigel. This is the only thing I am sure about." Than she lifted her glass to her lips and she sipped a gulp following with a bleak smile.

Their gazes held each other once again.

The August Moon irradiated them and attired the balcony in a particular light.

**x x x x x **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Please, review. **


End file.
